When darkness crept
by duchesstonette
Summary: "It's like the moon, along with the stars, they're darkness's resonance. Behold if they were lost, how frightening would that be?" Robin said glancing up at the sky. Glistening upon the two, the milky twilight cast off its balmy glow, as if eyeing intently their existence. (takes place pre-water 7 arc)
1. Ringing

**When darkness crept: A ZoRobin Fiction (Before water 7 arc)**

 **A/N: Greetings! My favored citizens. As you can see, this is my first EVER fan fiction. My apologies, will my grammar become confusing. (please do not lay your hatred upon me and step virtually step on my face)** **Don't blame me it's my first.** **As this is our very first meeting, shall I introduce myself? Yes? Very well then, I am honored.**

 **I am a girl, no, a woman, about to turn fourteen this June, (hopefully I don't end up like one of them whiny brats) and I live on the land of Precipitating Hermione Inspiring Lefties to Imminently Perspire Poop Into Neville's Empanada Spread land. In short, PHILIPPINES.**

 **Oh! Have I said too much? I do wish that you aren't a creepily crawling stalker *hides under covers. Do go read the story please. Never mind me *says in a nervous tone, and don't forget to follow/fav! PRETTY PLEAAASSEE!**

* * *

∞Chapter I∞

Shadows were cast off the sky from the clouds of different shades of purple and orange. some were like murky red lakes of feathery landscapes while the others floated like purply-orange cotton balls. On the other side was a dark indigo, its ascent gradually overwhelms the murky red lakes, emanating darkness throughout the currently tranquil sea.

Rays of tiny lights begun to twinkle from the sky, as if tiny suns meant to replace the bigger one. Although darkness crept, these tiny suns managed to put off some light to the ship's deck, along with its pirate crew.

Along with the stars came the gentle moon, emerging, as it begun taking breaths from its grandeur; just because in spite of the massive the massive craters it has, the moonlight never fails to reflect on people's heads, invariably.

The moon now dominates the sky, now split into day and night. Under all the splendor, was a tiny ship of average standards, "merry" they called it and a pirate's crew rode on it. They were the straw hat pirates, very much like the norms, yet had dreams that would never die, especially the one who declares himself as future pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy.

During this time though, the crew was incomplete. Stopping by a small island called "*Kyoshin Island," the others went to gather some supplies and foods with the few beli left on their hands.

The two stayed on the ship, knowing they won't be gathering anything of need in this tiny island. He already had his katanas, and she had a few books for past time, and so they were left together on the ship, not bothering to say a single word to each other.

The green-moss haired one sat at the prow part of the ship, where he lay on top of merry's head. He propped his foot on one of its horns, the other dangling weightlessly. A sharp sound resonated as he brought about one of his Katanas from its sheath and held it up, reflecting a bright tinge of crimson from the remnants of the sun's rays. Heaving a sigh, he let out a soft smirk on his face, apparently letting thoughts wildly fill up his mind.

He stared at the blade ever so wondrously, slowly reminiscing those past adventures he had with his crew; how he always almost dies, how they always get in hot water from that halfwitted captain, and how firm be their resolves and devotions for the crew, despite the knowledge of a plausible failure.

"A cursed sword, who knew?" He whispered to himself. _Who knew. Who knew_ that he would find himself now belonging to a pirate crew? _Who knew_ that he would've made it this far without getting himself killed? _Who knew_ his ambition would take him to the ends of the earth?

If Luffy had not saved him at that time, look at what he could have missed, a squandered opportunity if ever, would not have made him encounter the depth of his reach in the present. Which, In accordance to his gratitude, led him to here forth a pledge in protecting his captain along with his crew, as a debt that he must repay.

As for his ambition, he vowed to become the greatest swordsman for his _Kuina_. Another oath he had to partake on with a firm resolve, to abide by, for the friend he _lost._ On this thought he dwelled on for years, or even decades to pass by:

" _I will become the greatest swordsman._ _"_

Those words echoed like the peals from the bell of the golden city, ringing eternally for everyone to hear. The peals which gave life to his corpse-like determination, in grave moments where all but a deafening silence is left; As if the ringings where he invested his life upon, were his actual _life._

Yet, in the midst of the ringing, a shadow crept from nowhere, slowly enveloping these glorious sounds of glee, engulfing it with the power of a sea king. It was Mihawk's beating, his loss from the greatest swordsman himself. No matter how he sees it, he is frightened, agonized even, that will he encounter him in a match, he might lose for the second time, and maybe for a third time, and another, this sent chills down his spine.

He knew that he was far from reaching Mihawk's power, knowing that he was on a completely different level. He had no idea why or how, but he knew he was way too weak to reach him. His way with swords got him so astounded, that even he can't lay a finger on him.

He was completely stuck up on these thoughts, that they began to swallow him. As the darkness engulfed thee beautiful peals,a silence was heard…and it was _deafening_. A darkness was seen…and it was _blinding;_ as if he was curled up in a black hole together with the stars, which were all but extinguished flames. Maybe it was Blackbeard's power? Hell no, too ridiculous to even presume, but still it made him harder to breathe.

It was all too _petrifying_.

" _Too hard to breathe, I-I can_ _'_ _t handle this, this is too much._ _"_ He panted, and panted gasping for air.

" _Zoro_ _…"_ A voice called amidst the darkness, as if taunting his weakness by the mention of his name.

" _Zoro_ _…"_ It persisted.

" _Zoro_ _…"_ It echoed once again. He thought it was _weak_ , this name and it goaded him intently.

" _Zoro_ _…"_

"Zoro." He yelped in shock, gaping at the sight of the ebony-haired woman. If she had not held his shoulder, he would never had awoken from that horrid nightmare which frankly, made him seem of himself an idiot. He heaved a sigh, thankful of his ability to breathe again. "Robin." He stated plainly, as with his look at her.

He went down from the figurehead, as to get away with the conversation but Robin, who now rests her arms on top of the wooden board, continued speaking to him. " It seems you were occupied a few moments ago. Might I ask of what it is that bothered you?" She let out gently, a soft smile imprinting on her face. He paused at this, and decided to continue talking to her.

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about." He replied with his usual baritone but this time it trembled for a bit, giving an impression for his dissembling. She grinned at his reply, her eyes now imitating thin lines, seeming she knew what he was concealing. That smile mocked him so, causing a bead of sweat to trickle down his face from nervousness.

"Well then, that would be great wouldn't it? To have nothing to worry about. It's like every man's dream" She started. From a timid-like setting between them, to a sudden cordial atmosphere. This surprised him immensely. "Unfortunately, that kind of life wouldn't be of worth. Don't you think, Mr. Roronoa?"

Zoro pursed his lips, then let out a small chuckle. "Where are you going at…Miss Nico?" He wondered with a sly smile on his face. Skeptical he was still about this woman, knowing of the bounty placed on her head, he had no idea of her plans, which might lead to the death of the crew. This conversation might make him pry out her wicked ideas.

 _"_ _The woman who gets away with everything,_ _"_ it was her epithet. Such a woman of conundrums, he thought. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a little chit-chat, Mr. Roronoa? I mean, we haven't even had a proper greeting!" She kept that warm smile on her face which all the more made him feel uneasy.

 _"_ _What is with this woman?"_ He questioned himself. "Fine, just don't call me Mr. Roronoa, it sounds weird. Call me Zoro." He mandated to her candidly, perpetuating a frown on his lips in a look of suspicion.

"Well then…" Robin began, "Zoro it is that I shall call you, and also, you can call me Robin" She replied with a beam on her face. _I know that well. That's what I've been calling you ever since you came here_. He uttered under his breath, clearly vexed from her words.

"As I was saying, to live a life without worry just isn't worth, isn't it?"

He thought about it for a moment, and its being truthful never occurred to him. _Lies._ How could one live to worry all his life, it was just…senseless.

He went to this conclusion, not bothering to think twice, but he did not want her to know it, for he wished to know hers. The way she sees things, he seeks to comprehend. "How do you say so?" He proceeded in interrogating. As he mentioned his inquiry, Robin trailed her eyes onto the sea, leaving out a sigh as she tugged her hair behind her ear.

"To worry is to be concerned, and conversely, to be concerned is to worry…" The waves crashed softly on the ship's rudder, yet it resisted to break. " …and if it were to be sucked out of the world, wouldn't everyone just turn out to be…ignorant?" Her gaze turned to the sky, now almost overcast with the dark indigo, but the rays of the sun remained.

"The world itself already is an ignorant place…why bother being ignorant yourself?" Those mere words struck him like lightning. Maybe there was more to her than just being a woman of high bounty or "a girl who gets away with everything." This provided him further comprehension in the revelation of her true skin, yet this does not assure anything about the woman, he was still encompassed with doubt.

* * *

 _Kyoshin—resonance, vibration, vibrance, vibrancy (from Google Translate)_

 **A/N: Oh my goodness! I am dun, dun, done with the first chapter of my very first fan fiction! *high fives self and heaves a sigh. I do hope you enjoy this. My update will be at random times (because I may get sluggish) but it definitely won't exceed a month! Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow? Who knows? Anyways, this won't be so long as to make you wait for 5 or so chapters. Maybe a few 3 chapters?**

 **So this is my debut chapter so please endure with the grammar corrections and stuff so… YAH! Leave a review** **if you think it was good…or bad :'( (I won't be fazed!…I think) and some critics might help :D. I would really appreciate that.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading this I don't expect many views since this is my 'very first' and don't forget to follow/fav!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~theduchess**


	2. Resonate

**A/N: Good day my favored citizens! I am very sorry if I have uploaded a month late. I ain't a good author aren't I? :(. Please forgive meee. So the reason? Yes, I am a very sluggish author and that is bad, but THANKS TO MY DEAR FRIEND SAM, my spirits have been lifted up to write this story**

 **Anyways, this is the final chapter! WHOO! I have successfully completed it. I hope you wouldn't find this too mawkish whatsoever. Enjoy! Don't forget to follow/fav!**

* * *

Chapter II

Just as Zoro was in a slight trance, she got up on her feet and sat on the deck, her feet dangling over the sea waves, which were gently caressing the ship underneath. "Essentially, worries are commodities, yet, sure enough, eventually these worries will subside…" 

Gently, she swung her legs , her gaze now fixated upon them. "In darkness there is light, just as how the moon lights up the sky." She tilted her head up, and gazed upon the now moonlit sky. It was a full moon that night; the phase wherein the moon shines the brightest so that everyone can see. Underneath the sea's surface were creatures of the deep, which, somehow provided a luminous glow for the guidance of the vagabonds. Also, Zoro was speechless of her words. He can't come up with word that will prove her wrong, just because _she was right._

She wasn't wrong in any way, he thought; and that made him speechless. "Isn't it beautiful? Zoro turned his head towards her and saw her staring at the sky as ever. "Hmm?" He gave off with a puzzled look. "The moon," she said, heaving off a forlorn sigh.

"Back in Ohara, I used to look at the moon like this, on a full moon night, and surprisingly, I seem to forget my worries in those moments. Where is mother? I used to ask myself in those olden days. Although it seemed like a rhetorical question…because I knew no one would answer it. Had she been a normal person, she will be alive today. That is why I hoped that I could keep on gazing upon the moon, along with the stars, to simply…forget."

She sat there trembling and crumbling like sands, bleary-eyed. His hand somehow moved on its own and tried to reach for her tear-stained face. Although he never fully understood, he knew that she isn't what he thought she was. He reached out for her not as Zoro himself, but someone who can be a shoulder to wipe someone's tears.

It made him feel uneasy, for he was not used to inspiriting someone through physical affection. "It's like the moon, along with the stars, they're darkness's resonance. Behold if they were lost, how frightening would that be." Glistening upon the two, the milky twilight cast off its balmy glow, as if eyeing intently their existence. "It's like how the moon lights up the sky, in worry we should be heartened, otherwise fall into the dark abyss where the stars lay."

 _'_ _I will be the greatest swordsman._ _'_ He said to himself and and gave off a small smirk. He now understood. No more blinding darkness, nor a deafening silence should obstruct him from approaching his grail, an earnest he yearns to fulfill.

 _Peals sounded._

 _The moon gleams athwart the dim waters._

 _It was all because of her._

A few moments passed, and he caught himself staring at her. Her tan skin glistened under the twilight from the drops of sea waves. Ebony locks were gently blown by the wind, as a hint of sandalwood wafted up his nose. She was _beautiful._

No, it did not make any sense, the feeling in his chest, shouldn't be there. _What the heck._ He never realized though, that his hand wasn't far from reaching her face. She noticed, turned to him and stared at him with wonder. It _did_ reach her, and it caressed her delicate skin. He moved a tad nearer, only when the realization occurred in him. Swiftly, he broke off the contact and knit his eyebrows in confusion. "I-I'm sorry." He uttered roughly, concealing any remnants of fervent emotion in his voice. She smiled endearingly, because that's how she _always_ was.

 _Silence_. For a few moments they kept their mouths shut, though they were unsure why. His chest was already puffed up with these weird feelings, which were very troublesome ever they spill out. Did he lose his pride? Not entirely, unless his fellow crew will barge in without apprise, let alone make fun of him.

"It's fine, don't get too worked up about it." Her hand reached his, as if trying to appease his frenzy? It did not necessarily help, albeit, it felt compelling.

He'll be darned if they knew _._ If they knew her eyes scintillated under the moonlight into his. If they knew how contagious her being awestruck was. If they knew how balmy her breath was against his cheeks. If they knew how soft her lips looked, especially when they're curled up in a smile. If they knew that he thought of her as _lovely._ Too lovely, in fact.

But what the heck was he thinking? This was wrong in every aspect, and dignity-draining for _Zoro, the vicious beast of the crew,_ although, it felt inexplicably right. As they felt their breaths against their cheeks, they went closer until-

"AAKKKK!" A familiar voice echoed from the blue. "GET YOUR STINKY BREATH OUT OF MY ROBIN-CHAN, MARIMO!" _Shiz._ "Sanji, what are you doing? It was getting good!"The orange-haired girl motioned from the deck.

"Yeah! Nami-chan's right!" A long-nosed sniper and a tanuki yelled. Flattered by those words, she once again played mischief, indicated from her sly smile. "Of course. I'm always right." She rubbed for herself. A lovestruck Sanji fawned over Nami, as always.

Ironically, his pride definitely got swept away. More mortified than ever, Zoro stood right up, anxiously wondering of a plausible excuse. _'_ _Shoot. What am I supposed to say?_ _'_ He couldn't possibly get away with this, but he had to try at the least.

"ME~AT!" _Luffy. Good, this will buy him some time._

"Luffy! You missed so much! Zoro here was about to kiss Robin." She gladly broadcasted. _Now she said it. But he wasn_ _'_ _t gonna kiss her, was he?_

"Heck no! I wasn't gonna kiss her!" He resisted, though she didn't budge, instead a sly smile was put on her face, and that meant trouble for him. "Then what were you gonna do, Zoro?" _Usual Nami, but he knew what he was going to say._ "I had a…" He paused, knowing that no one was listening. "Zoro and Robin kissing on the ship! K-I-S-"

"Idiots! Won't you listen?" He crossed his arms. "I had a coughing fit and I accidentally stumbled over Robin and that's the end of it," He said austerely, attempting with all his might to keep a straight mien. _They would believe that for sure._ He reckoned, earning him a tinge of triumph which lasted for a mere moment when he heard the navigator's chuckle, eventually growing into a boisterous guffaw. "WAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT?"

A nervous bead of sweat fell from his face. _Shoot. I swore it could_ _'_ _ve worked._ His eyebrows twitched, as he attempted to think of another reason. Gosh, was he such an idiot for doing that silly little thing. Kiss her? This girl probably has a loose screw…

"He's right." A chill crackled down his spine when he heard her voice. He was slightly surprised. Why would she tag along? "It was just an accident. Not something to make a big deal out of. Am I right… _Zoro_?" The mention of his name made him quiver a bit but he just went along Robin's flow and nodded his head.

"Huh? But you could clearly see them…"

"Shush, Usopp! Robin would never lie!" Robin smiled like she always does as Nami embraced her like a sibling. Gravely relieved he was as she was able to make amends. Robin turned to him, mouthing _'~_ _Watashi to anata no himitsu no anzen_ _'_ and flashed her prevailing smile at him. She placed her index finger atop her lips. A vow of silence he understood with intuition. He nodded, and sighed with consolation.

Just when the woman was out of sight, he turned to the sky, the moonlight now beaming on his face. _'_ _A resonance in the darkness like a moon in the sky. Maybe_ _…_ _just maybe_ _…_ _you are my moonlight._

* * *

 _~Your secret is safe with me_

 **A/N: OKAY I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS I AM SO SORRY. I do wish that you can bare with me XP. Zoro here is a bit OOC but yeah, I am not too good with capturing personalities. Also, the original plot was waaay sappier than this one. *cringes. There were some euphemisms as you can see, but that is to keep the rating honest. If there are some holes, I'm sorry, maybe I'll revise this in the future? Who knows ahihihi.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! And as always:**

 **Have a nice day! :)**

 **~theduchess**


End file.
